I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial part washer.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial manufacturing facilities, for example, the manufacture of automotive engine blocks or cylinder heads, it is necessary to thoroughly wash the completed part prior to final assembly. Such washing of the final part removes not only foundry sand and other debris as the result of casting operations, but also metal chips and debris entrapped within cavities, openings, etc. present in the part from machining operations.
There has been many previously known part washers for washing such industrial parts. These previously known part washers typically comprise a washer housing having a conveyor which sequentially moves parts through the washing housing. Numerous spray jets are contained within the washing housing and have their outlets directed at the parts on the conveyor line. A pump pumps pressurized cleaning fluid, typically water, through the jets such that the fluid streams impinge upon the parts and wash debris contained within the parts away from the parts.
These previously known part washers, however, have suffered from several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the fluid jets are not wholly effective in removing all of the debris from the finished part. Furthermore, any debris which is not removed from the finished part can result in failure of the completed assembly in operation.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known part washers is that such part washers are large in construction and thus require a relatively large amount of floor space. Furthermore, such previously known part washers are expensive in construction.